edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eds by day, Other Eds by night
The Eds come under a curse after an alien ship crashes in the Cul-De-Sac. When, the eds went for a look the scent from the ship had alien DNA, after it got into their mouthes, their backs bent, their fingers grew big like claws, their feet grew big for two toes, their clothes turn to armor, and their mouthes split into 4. Plot Edd was working on some stuff, Ed was watching monster movies, and Eddy was combing his hair. The kids were playing "Home free" again so the eds stopped to play, soon it became night and a blue shooting star zoomed across the sky, Edd pointed out that it was a crashing ship, so they cleared the way for the crashing ship. It crashed and Plank dared them to check it out, the eds did and as the kids were hiding behind home base. The Eds entered the ship, and Ed opened a DNA tube, as the DNA engulfed the eds, they transformed into Aliens. Edd grabbed some data before they left out of the pod bay, made a run-down of the armors, it has an active camoflauge system, but eddy's armor has a jet-pack. Ed and Edd snuck past the kids and Eddy used the jet pack to fly to the top of the home base, eventually ambushing them, Ed and Edd reappered and pulled Eddy away, the kids were both terrified and confused at the same time. Soon the data moduale from the ship shown what they had become and the ranks, Ed was an Ultra, Edd was a high ranking Zealot, and Eddy was a Ranger. The species they had become were called Sangheili or Elites. Soon after the sun came up, they were normal again. Ed Edd n Eddy were curious about themselves, until the kids talked about last night, and a Wanted poster soon came up saying, "Wanted: Elite Zealot, Ultra and Ranger" The eds have to keep on their toes, because everytime the sun goes down, They are Notorious. The eds differance is now day and night. Quotes Jonny: Plank dares you to go look in that ship. Eddy: We'll show you guys, that we're tough! Kevin: I hope the dorks don't come out alive. (on the ship) Ed: (opens a DNA containment) Cool!﻿ Edd: Careful Ed, you don't know where it's been. Ed: It's right here, Double d. Eddy: Ed, did you feel a tingle anywhere? Ed: I feel it, too. Edd: So do I, Somethings not right here...(Screams) Ed: (screams) Eddy: (screams) Edd: Eddy, something is wrong with you. Eddy: So do you. Ed: Eddy, You look funny. Edd: We should look into this mirror. (looks into mirror) Ed Edd n Eddy: (Roars) (Outside Ship) Nazz: Did you here that? Rolf: Ed-boys are in deep trouble! Sarah: Someone help my idiot brother! Kevin: I take back everything I said about the dorks! Jonny: Plank feels guilty for making them go on that ship. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers